


Кусочки мозаики

by fandomDCCW



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Драбблы от G до PG-13. [11]
Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Drama, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11551911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomDCCW/pseuds/fandomDCCW
Summary: Они нужны друг другу больше, чем могут представить.





	Кусочки мозаики

**Author's Note:**

> АУ; возможно ООС.

Она ищет его черты в каждом встречном, но не может найти, а когда встречает, теряется. 

Он все-таки реален, и имя его Джон Константин. 

Зед забывает, как дышать, когда смотрит на него, и подмечает каждый нюанс в кривой усмешке. Именно такой, как в ее видениях. 

Не то чтобы она не рада, что не сходит с ума, скорее удивлена — невозможное возможно. 

Зед разглядывает Джона, ловит каждый жест и мимолетные вспышки эмоций, запоминает. Она не знает, зачем, чувствует, что так нужно. 

Он — загадка, которую она должна разгадать. Непостижимый, непредсказуемый, самовлюбленный, тщательно скрывающий в себе все хорошее, но Зед ощущает, что он лучше, чем хочет казаться. Он намеренно ее отталкивает. 

Джон уверен, будто должен защищать мир от себя самого. 

Чушь. 

Она обязана его переубедить. 

У каждого в шкафу прячутся скелеты, у него их просто слегка больше. Слегка. 

Зед усмехается своим мыслям. Она так усердно бежит от своего прошлого, но жаждет покопаться в тайнах другого. Наверное, это неправильно, как, в общем, и вся ее жизнь, так чему удивляться?

Она и не замечает, как в очередной раз выводит карандашом линию подбородка, накладывает тени на скулы, выделяет глаза. Движения отточены, будто рука точно знает, что должна нарисовать. Зед не понимает, как работают ее способности, но привыкла им доверять. 

Видения не ошибаются. Никогда. 

И, пожалуй, впервые она об этом жалеет, глядя на Константина в луже собственной крови. В черно-белом цвете на бумаге выглядит даже более зловеще, чем в багровых тонах в ее голове. 

Она ежится и заворачивается в плед. 

Кем надо быть, чтобы выбрать такую жизнь? Каких сил стоит не сломаться, столько повидав? Что он испытывает, бросаясь в самое пекло изо дня в день? 

Зед понятия не имеет, а Джон Константин знает, но ни за что не расскажет. Он одиночка, ему ни к чему говорить не по делу. Каждый из них по-своему справляется с тараканами в своей голове: Джон бежит навстречу смерти, она меняет имя и завешивает комнату рисунками. Они оба ждут подсказки, что делать дальше, а вместо этого получают друг друга. 

— Твою же ж мать. — Она вздрагивает и оборачивается. Зед не слышала, как он вошел. Оказывается, Джон стоит за спиной и рассматривает набросок в ее руках. — Надо бы уже понять, кто в этот раз хочет меня грохнуть. 

— А как избежать смерти тебя не волнует? — выгибает она брови. 

— Разберусь по ходу, — отмахивается он. — Как всегда. 

Насколько глубоко нужно провалиться в недра ада, чтобы даже не поморщиться, увидев собственную смерть? 

Она замечает проблеск тревоги во взгляде, который почти мгновенно исчезает. 

Зед хмыкает. 

Как долго нужно притворяться, чтобы научиться так мастерски скрывать эмоции? 

И снова только Джон Константин в силах ответить на ее вопросы. Лишь он знает, почему тот, кто есть. И что остается делать Зед? Рисовать, пока она не узнает хотя бы часть правды, и быть поблизости. 

Ничто не происходит просто так, и раз уж мужчина из ее видений обрел плоть и кровь, она не имеет права отступить. Зед обязана сложить все детали головоломки воедино и узнать, что за человек прячется под маской экзорциста и любителя темных искусств, курящего как паровоз и убивающего демонов направо и налево. По крайней мере, она должна попытаться, иначе будет жалеть всю оставшуюся жизнь. И пусть Джон Константин та еще заноза в заднице, он заслуживает второго шанса. Каждый заслуживает, даже если и сам в это не верит. 

— И что дальше? — будто из вежливости спрашивает Зед. 

— Тебя это не касается, но так и быть скажу: ты сидишь здесь, я иду драться с нежитью. Все счастливы, ты в безопасности.

Зед фыркает и закатывает глаза. 

Джон Константин не ищет легких путей, вместо этого бросается в омут с головой, авось выплывет. Потрясающее легкомыслие, но он все еще жив. 

— Я могу помочь... 

— Можешь, — подозрительно быстро соглашается он. — Нарисуй того, кто хочет меня убить, и мы все будем в плюсе. — Джон подмигивает ей, щелкая зажигалкой. — Кроме него, разумеется. 

Зед усмехается и переворачивает альбомный лист.

— Ничего не обещаю. Я еще толком не понимаю, как это работает. 

— Я в тебя верю, милая, — шепчет на ухо он, сжимая ее плечо.

Зед закрывает глаза и внезапно под веками вспыхивает четкий образ чудовища. Она сжимает карандаш так, что белеют костяшки, и начинает быстро рисовать, пока картинки мелькают под веками. Кажется, она слышит: «Вот и умница», но только отмахивается. Потом, все разговоры потом. И когда Зед через двадцать минут смотрит на набросок в своих руках , то впервые задумается, что, возможно, ей Джон нужен даже больше, чем она ему. 

— Спасибо, — выдыхает она, протягивая рисунок. 

— Пользуйся, — усмехается он. — Я не всегда такой добрый. 

Зед усмехается. 

Жизнь не готовила ее к Джону Константину, но неужели она не справится? 

Зед с детства верила, что у нее есть предназначение, которое она узнает, когда придет время. Похоже, тот самый момент настал. И, глядя в глаза Джона в эту секунду, Зед уверена, что правильно сложила кусочки мозаики: не только Джон получает второй шанс, но и она сама.


End file.
